Cinderella
by Steffx621
Summary: In spite of the anguish of their past, they showed everybody it was possible to have a happy ending –one with ups and downs, but happy nonetheless. Lucas&Peyton. Fluffy enough :  -possibly just a 4parter :
1. I

**Summary : **In spite of the anguish of their past, they showed everybody it was possible to have a happy ending –one with ups and downs, but happy nonetheless. Lucas&Peyton. Fluffy enough :)

**Author's Note : **So this story has been sitting in my laptop for quite a while, not sure about the ending yet, but still got a few couple of chapters to buy me time while I decide how to finish it. Whatever input is welcomed btw. Hmm…the story is pretty self-explanatory –it's kind of like a throwback to Season 6 :) LP lives after the finale with Sawyer wherever they decided to be – Fact: I do get sad when I think OTH is going to be over for real now, but, deep down you know I am indeed glad is going to be finished. Missed my PSawyer though:(

Anywho, so this is it, story inspired by the song "_Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman_ – pretty short story, 4chapters tops I suppose.

**PS :** Longer ones are in the making; I promise. :)

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Cinderella**

* * *

><p><em>She spins and she sways to whatever song plays without a care in the world<br>and I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders…_

"Tell me at least she was awake this time?"

It really wasn't an accusation; Peyton was even smiling as the words came out of her mouth. There was not a part of her that didn't love the picture before her eyes, yet, the moment the picture became something she pretty much saw _every_ night; she simply felt as though she _should_ ask that little detail –whether the baby was awake or not.

She had to keep on her smile when no words come out from Lucas' lips but instead all he did was look down at the small baby in his arms.

Not two months ago they have brought baby Sawyer home. Even though she had been born a few weeks before she should have, her mama had been the one who had to stay more time than she did at the hospital.

As it seemed, that hadn't been something the baby had minded, since she honestly didn't care if who held her as she cried was her father –_the man who held her before anyone else did –_or her mom –_the woman Sawyer supposedly only met until her fourth day of life_– All that baby cared was that there was someone always there for her, and so far, that hadn't been an issue.

That night, in the back of their darkened living room, Lucas was the one who held her right now. His huge hand was resting upon the baby girl's back, and his eyes were still focused down on her.

"She wasn't asleep," Lucas promised at last. Peyton couldn't help but love and adore than silly way he so _perfectly_ smiled at her the moment his eyes –_finally_– shifted up properly and met her own.

Shaking playfully her head, Peyton matched his smile, and pushed herself off the hallway's frame where she had been standing, and walked slowly in their direction. Without an actual reason, as soon as she reached Lucas, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed the softest of kisses to Lucas' lips. She didn't pull away immediately from him, but lingered the moment when their lips weren't meeting any more, but only the tip of both their noses were.

She smiled looking up at Lucas, before shifting her eyes down at Sawyer. Honestly, there was no way in hell she'd stop smiling upon seeing her little girl's baby blue eyes staring pointedly up at her.

There were no more words, just a few other smiles as Lucas gently handed over the baby girl to Peyton. Her eyes were still down on Sawyer but the baby's own eyes followed her dad as he moved away from her.

Some would say she hadn't liked leaving her Daddy's arms, they would then probably be a bit right, but not completely anyway. Sawyer looked over at her Dad because_ he_ had lingered his touch on her as he put her on her momma's arms.

As if he really didn't want to _"let go"_ of her for some reason, and that fact, hadn't been lost on Peyton, the very same way it hadn't been lost on Sawyer despite the silly little fact that she was hardly two-months-old.

"You okay?" Peyton asked softly, following Sawyer's eyes, and looking at Lucas too.

His head began moving steadily up and down as the question came out of her lips. He was okay. "I am," He replied simply offering Peyton –_and Sawyer too, really_– a second smile.

"Then what's up with you?" Peyton asked again. She certainly wasn't sounding too interrogatively, she just shrugged her shoulders knowingly and made her words come out sweetly somehow.

Naturally, she was still smiling.

There was just something about that little girl in her arms that simply forbad her to do otherwise.

Lucas sighed, and they stood in silence for a good moment with only Sawyer's occasionally gurgles filling the room.

The moment Lucas matched Peyton's motion and his shoulders shrugged and those words came out of his lips, Peyton couldn't help but widen her eyes a little bit.

"You were _always_ sure of her," He'd said, and at his own words, his eyes shifted down to Sawyer.

Peyton was quiet for a few seconds because…it was simply because she didn't understand where this all was coming.

Maybe two or three weeks ago Peyton had seen him for the first time. She'd been "_sleeping_" after not ten minutes ago having put Sawyer back to sleep after feeding her. It had been her "_turn_" so Lucas had stayed in bed, supposedly sleeping as Peyton set her little girl back into her crib changed and clean, and of course, well fed too.

Peyton had however, listened to Lucas get up a few minutes after she had lay down in the bed again. She didn't question, or said anything at first, but when some well thirty minutes passed by, she got out of bed and walked all her way to Sawyer's room only not to find the little girl in her crib, but instead humming sounds carrying from the living room.

Peyton had seen them both then; Sawyer still fast asleep –_thankfully_– and Lucas just rocking his little girl slightly.

He'd heard her, but Peyton hadn't really said something, she had just smiled the moment their eyes met, and then go back to bed knowing her baby girl and her boy were just okay for the simple fact that they were together.

Then again, that had been over seventeen days ago, and ever since then, Lucas hadn't not been up in the middle of the night holding Sawyer, not because she was crying or hungry or anything, but just because.

Something had to be up, right?

"Sawyer?" Peyton asked back after a beat looking herself down at Sawyer, before Lucas began nodding his head. "Okay," She said cautiously, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I wasn't," Lucas replied, and for the first time, he didn't miss a beat at doing so. His eyes were fixed down on Sawyer, and for some reason, Peyton didn't quite like that. "You never doubted you wanted her, you…Peyton, you could've…"

"Luke," She interrupted before Lucas could say all those things she didn't really want to hear. Not because she really didn't _want _to, a part of her of course was telling her how much Lucas needed to let that out, but the other part simply thought those were unnecessary thoughts he was filling his mind with.

Everything that had happened with Sawyer before she was born was in the past. It had happened, yes, but they have pulled through it all alive and together.

Lucas certainly shouldn't be tormenting himself with taunting regretful thoughts, and Peyton knew that very well.

"Let me," He almost pleaded, finally shifting up his eyes so that they were meeting Peyton's.

She sighed, but didn't say or do anything other than nod her head.

Apparently, he did need to say it all aloud even though it wasn't quite right.

He really shouldn't be feeling that way.

"You could have _die_, you could, but you never still doubt of her, not…not for one second you did it," Lucas stated, and if the room hadn't been so dark, Peyton could have swear his eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. "You were always so sure of her," He added before he heaved a sigh shaking slightly his head.

Maybe it was the "_daughter_" thing, though Peyton couldn't be sure if that even existed, but as it seemed, and by the way Sawyer instantly began fussing in her mom's arms, Peyton thought the girl was actually feeling all the tension that was filling that room at that moment.

She let out a sigh of her own before walking a couple of steps forward, and decisively handing the baby over back to Lucas. She was dead serious the moment he looked up again at her. "You think I never questioned if this all was worth it?" Peyton asked, as if that question was something Lucas should have known already. He didn't say anything back, but his eyes however, did widen. "If she…" Peyton said, but trailed off biting down slightly on her bottom lip, and cursing herself inwardly the moment her eyes traveled down to Sawyer who had magically settled down in her Daddy's arms. "If _she_ was worth it?" She said and in fact, that was the very first time she was saying those words aloud.

Before that night, all those had only been _thoughts_. Maybe even a few sketches in the dark of her drawer, but not words she had actually said.

Her voice had been rather soft though; as if she was actually ashamed of saying those words loud enough for Sawyer to hear them.

In any way, she wanted to do it; she wanted to do it not only for Lucas, but for herself too. Maybe that was part of healing, and part of the great gratitude she actually felt towards the universe and the life she was currently living with her husband _and _her daughter.

"I…" Smiling a little bit Peyton let her sentence trail off once again. She shook her head, but still smiling took Lucas' free hand into her own, and moved them both to one of the couches. He sat down first with Sawyer still resting in his arms, and then Peyton sat right next to him, leaning in so that she was as close to his side as she could, but still able to look right into those eyes of his. "Sometimes I would wonder if she was worth me losing you," She admitted for the first time, and even though her lips where still curled upwards, those weren't easy words to let out. "She's my daughter, you know? She's always been, from the very first night I knew about her, but…"

There was a moment of silence she hadn't planned for, but that was somehow necessary. She let her eyes fell close, and taking a deep breath Peyton simply had to lean down to kiss the soft arm of that little girl who was so close to fall asleep already.

"But you're the man I love," Peyton said with a shrug, the moment her eyes met Lucas' again. "And I didn't want to leave _you_ just as much as I wanted _her_, so…I wasn't always sure," She corrected caressing Lucas' cheek with her thumb when his eyes closed. He leaned into her touch and Peyton couldn't help but smile. "You're the best father Sawyer could have got – You are," She insisted when Lucas' head –_stubbornly_– began shaking. "You are, and it is okay that you weren't sure of her back then, as long as you _are_ sure about her _now_," She stated, and this time around, Lucas' eyes opened wide, and without aiming for it, his head began moving up and down steadily.

That he did know. He was absolutely sure about that baby girl in his arms.

"Sawyer was inside me, you know Luke? That's the difference between you and me. Every time I was thinking about just how worth it that little life was, she'd move," Peyton said with a smile that was nearly impossible for Lucas not to match.

It was so, _so_ genuine.

"She'd kick me right on the ribs reminding me she was there, and just how very worth of my love she was, you…You didn't have that then, but you have her now and that's all that matters," She promised, and before Lucas could agree –_or disagree, of course_– Peyton was already reaching up, and pressing her lips softly to his. "I love you, you do know that, and let me tell you something, Sawyer does too." Peyton stated with such conviction that Lucas didn't have another choice, other than believe in her.

And in fact, that wasn't hard at all.

It was even a little impressive; somehow she always, _always_, no miss, managed to make things a hell of a lot better for him.

"Sawyer doesn't care what you or I thought once; she cares about what we do now for her. She cares…that her father cares enough for her that rather pass on the three free hours of happy sleep she give us, only because you'd rather hold her for a little while longer."

Her lips were still so close to his mouth that Peyton could actually feel his hot breath against her skin. She wasn't complaining about that though; in fact, she hadn't stopped smiling for a second as she spoke, and the _'Why'_ to that was simple; little by little Lucas' lips were also curling up.

And all in all, the '_Why'_ to that was also simple; not one of the words she was saying was a lie.

Not even _one_ of them.

"She'd care some too many years from now about the Dad you were every time that she needed you and you were there, because…I–I have not the slightest doubt you will,"

That was even amazing for Lucas; the way she _"sealed"_ the deal, the promise; she kissed the side of his lips before wordlessly snuggling to his side. Her hand wrapped around him and also around a sleeping Sawyer a little bit, but what really amazed him anyway, was the way she simply _knew_ that was exactly what he needed and anything else.

He somehow needed that reassurance only Peyton could give him. That reassurance of knowing that despite whatever he'd done, thought or said, before Sawyer was born, really didn't matter because the three of them were together now, and not surprisingly at all, Peyton had made him see all that _oh-so_ easily.

No wonder she was the mother of his daughter, right?

_It's been a long day, and there's still work to do  
>She's pulling at me, saying "Dad, I need you"<em>

"Daddy…"

If the one drawling out that single little word hadn't been his daughter, Lucas probably wouldn't have been as understanding. Even though his eyes in fact did roll slightly, he still closed his laptop slowly, and cautiously looked down at that girl calling his name. He didn't utter a word to her; she knew very well were she should be and that certainly wasn't in his dad's bedroom when he precisely needed to get at least a few more words of his book done. Sawyer knew that far too well, so all Lucas did was shoot up one of his eyebrows expectantly as the girl stared back at him.

The five-year-old stayed on her spot quiet and serious for a few seconds before she just exhaled heavily and looked down at the floor shuffling her feet uneasily. "I couldn't sleep," She explained actually avoiding his dad's eyes, and instead looking at every little thing scattered on the room. "It's too dark," She added quietly, and if she hadn't spoken so softly and her face hadn't been down, Lucas would have probably seen that all too familiar pout on his little girl's lips.

Honestly, Sawyer hadn't said the first word before Lucas had already caved in. He stood up from his chair, and even though in the process he rolled his eyes one more time, there was not a shadow of a doubt that he'll get his girl. As soon as he reached her by his doorway, he scooped her up from the floor, and set her properly into his arms. "Too dark, huh?" He asked looking pointedly into her big blue eyes, yet carrying with his voice all the understanding and soothing that little one needed.

Sawyer thought for a second before her lips began piercing, and she looked up uneasily at her Dad's eyes. "I miss Mommy," She confessed softly at last, before her head found her Dad's shoulder.

Earlier, Sawyer's head had been down as she told Lucas about how dark her room was, this time around however, Lucas had seen front and center that pout Sawyer was wearing, and even, the hint of sadness her soft voice carried. He sighed, and for a moment, rested his own head against Sawyer's tousled curls.

He missed her mommy too.

Lucas then held Sawyer in his arms for a few other minutes before walking all the way down the hallway and into Sawyer's bedroom. There was that big hand-painted castle at the very end of the room right on the spot where once upon a time Sawyer's former crib had sat until it had been happily replaced for the most _"chic" _pinky princess-like bed that now sat on that very same spot.

Lucas slipped Sawyer easily under the covers, but that very way in which her tiny lips were forming that uneasy frown, told him she wasn't quite ready to go to sleep yet, so instead of leaving the room as he actually _had_ to, Lucas settled himself behind her, wrapping his big arms loosely around Sawyer's slim frame.

She looked up at him when she felt him pulling her to his side, but she wasn't surprised…not at all, so she simply smiled up at Lucas before resting her head over his chest. "I saw Jamie at school today," She told him rather quietly, and with both her hands already fidgeting with the fridge of the small blanket that covered her body.

"Did you now?" Lucas asked back tucking one of those unruly curls behind Sawyer's ear.

The little girl didn't utter another word for a moment, but decisively began nodding her head. "Yup," She said with her lips playfully pierced together. "He's bigger than me, you know Daddy," She noted, and this time around, her voice carried a little sadly.

Lucas' eyebrows furrowed at that tone, but he still kept his smile well set on his face. After all she was pointing out the obvious, Jamie was almost twelve, she was barely five; he was indeed bigger than her. "Is that so?" Lucas asked again mocking playful sympathy to Sawyer.

Heaving a deep sigh, Sawyer managed another nod with her head. "He is," She sighed dramatically one more time before she sat up properly on the bed, and looked steadily into her Dad's eyes. "When you are older like Jamie you get to go to parties and everything, Daddy," Sawyer informed rather excitedly and Lucas wasn't one not to miss how wide her eyes got. "You get to dance with other boys too," She added just as excitedly, yet this time Lucas almost choked at her words.

Sawyer began giggling but she anyhow cared enough to pat a little bit her Daddy's back. "You okay, Daddy?" She asked when Lucas' coughs died down slightly.

He nodded his head, and smiled the moment he looked up and found that mischievous grin Sawyer was wearing. "What do you mean boys?" He asked making Sawyer's eyes go wide again.

She still didn't understand where her Dad was coming and so she couldn't help scowling her face confused. "I mean _boys_," She echoed fighting back a chuckle, but still not attempting not to smile. "Like you, Daddy…You are boy," She informed –_just in case_– when Lucas didn't respond, but instead his eyes fell into a squint.

"No," He uttered, but then shook his head when Sawyer stared at him far too confused. "I mean, yes…I am a boy, but you…You are right, Jamie's older than you, he can go to…parties, you…I think you can go to bed now," He rambled on already getting up of the bed, only to have Sawyer follow his lead, and standing up herself on her bed.

Both her hands found her hips before she looked through squinted eyes over at her Dad. "I think I wish I could go, too," She said sweetly with a small sigh before lunging forward and wrapping both her arms all too tightly around Lucas' neck. "Then I could dance with you," She whispered against her dad's skin, and at last, Lucas let himself smile too.

He couldn't help but chuckle and hugged his little girl tightly against his chest for another moment. "I love you," He promised against her tangled mess of curls making her giggle.

Nodding her head Sawyer broke apart the hug, and smiled sweetly scrunching up her nose.

"You still don't need parties to dance with me, you know?" Lucas said somewhat soothingly, and also nodding his head as if for more emphasis. "In fact, you don't need parties at all…" He uttered seriously and for some reason, frowning just at the thought of_ his_ little girl in one of those parties. "You and I can dance whenever you like Miss. Sawyer…" He merely sang shrugging off all those thoughts he had no business worrying about right now –_Sawyer was in fact only five; only five! _– And instead focused on everything he could do for her right now. Along with his words he made her swirl around atop her bed causing her to let out a fit of chuckles Lucas was more than happy to hear.

"But I don't know how," Sawyer pouted when her eyes met her Dad's again.

Lucas thought over her words for only a moment before scooping her back up into his arms, and moving to the center of the room dancing them both slowly to the music that was only in his mind, and more likely than not, in Sawyer's little mind too.

She giggled but didn't complain at all as Lucas '_taught' _her just how to dance.

Nights like tonight made of nights without mommy a hell of a lot easier to bear…not just for Lucas, but especially for Sawyer.

_So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms  
>'Cause I know something the prince never knew<br>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight…And she'll be gone...<em>


	2. II

**Author's Note : **Here you go, thanks for reading the first chapter. Here goes #2 & is kind of big...hopefully you'll like what's going on. Thanks for reading **:)**

**PS : **First part of this chapter is continuation from the last part of the last one** :) **Rest assured, I can not and will not 'kill' Peyton's character in this fic hehe :D

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Cinderella**

* * *

><p>"Hi, Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, I know it's late for you, but here it's not, I–"<p>

"I wasn't asleep," Lucas assured her with a laugh he couldn't keep inside. He couldn't help but playfully roll his eyes too; it was silly, she was being silly, and that happened _every_ _time_; as if he could actually be bother by being awakened by that voice of hers. "Hi," He added shaking his head after a moment. She'd been so fast to apologize that she hadn't even let him say a proper _"hello"_

Smiling sheepishly into the phone, Peyton nodded her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. Deep down she did know however Lucas knew exactly that was what she was doing. "Hi," She said again coyly before letting out a sigh. "I miss you," She promised before Lucas could say a word.

He let out a small chuckle anyhow, and though he was in fact a little too sleepy still, he sat up on the bed flicking on the lights. "I miss you, too," Lucas replied at last, saying the words needlessly. She knew that already. "_We_ miss you," He corrected only a second later, unconsciously making Peyton cringe at the other end.

Being cross country from her little girl never got easier. _Never._

"Ugh," She growled making Lucas laugh lightly at her. That also happened _every time_, whether it was she or Lucas who had to be away from home for more than three days –_no longer_– the other would use the chance to make a _"little"_ fun of the one not too fortunate who was away. "I would have called earlier–" Peyton insisted needlessly making Lucas smile.

"I know," He told her soothingly before letting out a sigh of his own. "I almost couldn't put her to bed though, she…she's – She just misses you," Lucas fixed it simply. That was the one truth in the end.

An _"I'm glad,"_ was on the tip of Peyton's tongue, but she couldn't utter it; that'd be just mean, right?

"I had to tell her – time and again, that you missed her too before she finally agreed on going to bed," Lucas noted smiling, knowing far too well how his words were making her smile too.

"You can bet I do," Peyton said with a small chuckle. She wasn't all that happy though. "You too, it's…ugh, it's just quiet here," She confessed coyly even though Lucas could clearly listen to the music in the background of her hotel room.

He knew what she meant though. "Ditto," He said before that nice silence feel between them. Both their eyes fell close, yet none of them was ashamed of that, it was darn _too_ hard being apart.

"What are you wearing?" Lucas asked laughing after a couple of minutes. Peyton matched his laughter and loved him a little bit more for that comment; in all honesty, her eyes were beginning to well with tears already, and his words had done the trick and made her smile one more time.

"Sawyer's not going to stay in bed though and y-you know that," Peyton said after a moment as gently as she could. There were _two_ things in the world she knew better than she knew herself; Sawyer and Lucas. There was absolutely no doubt that little girl would wake up –_sooner rather than later_– and come into her parent's bedroom as quite a goof asking for _"a place to stay"_

It would have been funny the first time she did so, once upon a time when she was two, if only her eyes hadn't been filled with tears too when she – not precisely _say_ the words, but attempted to say them as well as a two-year-old could.

Sawyer needed_ both_ her parents and that was no secret. One at the time worked very little to that girl.

"I know," Lucas agreed meekly, nodding his head and hearing quite fondly as she laughed in the other end. "Even she understands how much it sucks being away from you," He said into the phone a little more thoughtfully –_and sadly_– than Peyton would have wanted him to sound, but she still smiled at that.

"I love you, too, Luke," She promised far too sincerely before the two of them began nodding their heads. "Both of you,"

It didn't matter she was cross country from him, she had just uttered one of the truest truths and he'd listened to every bit of it.

Maybe they would not always see it as cut and dried as it is, but that would still never mean it's not the one black or white truth for them –no grey involved, they loved each other and that was it.

_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited.  
>And I need to practice my dancing<br>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

"Drop it," The words slipped out of her mouth without she even thinking, and a tad more harshly that she probably would have liked it.

Well, not really, she kind of did want her words to come out strongly, because she actually was kind of _really_ angry at him.

A weak "_Peyton,"_ escaped Lucas' lips before she was already getting out of the car as hastily as she could. She didn't bother to look back at him, but as determined as she'd always been –_as stubborn, really– _she got their little girl out of the car as well, and rather fast walked along with her the small pathway that welcomed their home.

Peyton's hold on Sawyer's hand was maybe more than a little too tight, but at that moment she simply couldn't help herself.

He had in fact upset her.

Peyton reached the living room still with Sawyer by her hand, and short after, Lucas entered the room as well. Lucas' eyes were squinted the very moment his and Peyton's eyes locked from across the room. Peyton's features were as hardened as Lucas hadn't seen her in what felt forever for him, but even if he wanted, he couldn't hold that against her.

She didn't say anything else to him, but with that stare she was wordlessly telling him –more so _demanding_, for him not to push things more. Especially not when Sawyer was still in the room with them.

Peyton crouched down on the floor, getting right at her daughter's eye level. She leaned closer to the girl in that special way she always did, making their foreheads meet, and Peyton's own nose brushing only slightly against Sawyer's. "Momma's gonna be with you in a second," She promised looking firmly into her little girl's baby blue eyes. "Go on to your bedroom and start packing your bag for school tomorrow. I'll go help you in a bit," She said patting playfully her little nose, as she also began getting up from the floor.

Sawyer's eyes darted back and forth between her parents before she simply nodded her head looking up at Peyton. For a seven-year-old, she was certainly smarter enough not to argue her mother right now. "Okay," She said a tad too sadly before heading down the hallway to her bedroom.

Peyton followed her with her eyes, but the very second Sawyer's door closed behind her, Peyton didn't miss a beat in heading to her own bedroom as well.

Lucas didn't had the chance to say or do anything before she'd already slammed their bedroom door shut.

He then just stood there for a moment shaking his head before sighing; he honestly hadn't meant wrong.

Peyton was sitting at her side of the bed when Lucas walked into their bedroom a few minutes later. Her face was down, and her back was to Lucas. He in any case needed her to listen. "I don't…" He began, but as soon as the words came out of his mouth, Peyton's head began shaking.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," She stated before she let her eyes fell shut. She took in a shaky breath and didn't open her eyes even though she knew Lucas was moving right in front of her.

"I don't understand why you are making such a big deal out of this," He argued even if he was positive the last thing she wanted to do was hear him out right now. "It's not as if we've actually talked about it before,"

At that last part of his statement, Peyton's head jerked up, and her eyes snapped open almost immediately. "That's exactly the point," She retorted firmly, getting up from the bed, and moving to the other side of the room across from him.

There was nothing short of pain and hurt in her features and Lucas truthfully couldn't miss that when he looked at her. Only one time before she had looked back at him that way and as painful as it was being for Peyton right now, Lucas was following her closely behind with that same pain too. She was looking at him as if he'd betrayed her, and there couldn't be most painful thing for Lucas to bear with.

"That's exactly the point," Peyton repeated one more time, shaking her head rather decisively. "Sawyer's seven years old, and we never, not once, have talked about it, and now…" Her voice cracked and she pursed her lips angrily before she made herself keep going. "And now apparently you'd made the decision for the two of us already," She stated before that stupid lone tear fell from her eyes. "And _it is_ a big deal," She added strongly at the same time as she moved to the door and opened it for Lucas. "Get out," She demanded firmly with a good bunch of tears filling her eyes, but she was still more than determined not to let them fall.

Not even one more. She couldn't do that.

Lucas stared at her for a few seconds before his head fell, and he began walking in the door's direction. He wasn't giving up, not at all; he was just giving her a little time. He couldn't argue with her anymore at that moment, she was mad, and if he were being honest with him, so was he, not with her, not with himself either, but maybe mad at the situation and at all the dumb words he'd decided to use when answering Sawyer's question.

A few minutes passed by after Peyton had already closed the door after Lucas, when she heard the front door opening, and then closing softly again. She assumed he'd left, and as strange as it was, she didn't think that was a bad idea. She curled in bed but didn't do anything else. She didn't feel as if she wanted to cry or scream or anything of that sort, she just wanted to lie in bed, and listen to her own heartbeats and at the muffled sounds that carried from her daughter's bedroom.

The moment those little sounds stopped however, Peyton simply knew some little toes would tag-along with her on the bed, and she honestly couldn't complain about that either.

Sure enough, not five minutes later, Sawyer was crawling into the bed right next to her, with both her twig-arms wrapped tightly around her mom's waist. Peyton let her warm her for a little while before she shifted on the bed so that way now Sawyer was resting the better part of her body against Peyton.

"I hate straightening up my hair," Sawyer whined before Peyton could utter a single word.

And that was actually for the best, because in spite of almost everything, she laughed sincerely kissing her little girl's head. "Me too," She agreed nodding her head when her eyes met Sawyer's. There was not a single ringlet in that head of hers, and that was actually one strange thing, but since the girl –_as of the day before_– wanted to try new things, straighten her hair had been the one of the day even though it was obvious it wasn't her thing.

Peyton could swear that girl hadn't complain as much as she did for those two hours –_or so_– they stayed in the beauty salon changing Sawyer's –_pretty_– ringlets, into some pretty long blond locks.

"Daddy told us curlicues were better," Sawyer noted rather rightfully nodding her head. "He was right; I think so, too," She acknowledged twisting her lips to the side. She kind of didn't like to be wrong.

Much alike her mom, really.

Peyton matched her notion, and nodded her head as well. He'd warned them how nothing other than curls would work in his little girl's hair. They hadn't listened to him, but only laughed in their way out of the house. He had been right anyhow. "I think so, too," Peyton agreed one more time before the two of them let out a good fit of chuckles.

With a goofy smile, Sawyer stared thoughtfully at her mom the moment both their chuckles died. "I really don't want it too badly," She said sounding somewhat apologetically, and that was something Peyton surely didn't like.

She didn't have anything to be sorry about. It wasn't as if she actually had done something wrong. She hadn't. She honestly hadn't.

If anything, Sawyer had done her and Lucas a favor. She had _"forced"_ them both into seeing the bigger picture, and that wasn't a bad thing. They now only needed to talk about it, and that would certainly happen sooner rather than later.

Peyton could be sure of that.

"I just…" Sawyer tried to keep explaining, but Peyton shushed her sweet with a kiss upon her chubby cheek.

There really wasn't anything else she should explain. So all her cousins had siblings, why couldn't she, right?

The girl would have reply something to her mom, she surely had, she definitely was not the kind of girl who just stayed quiet –not at all, but in any case, this time around before she could say anything –or Peyton could say anything back too, Lucas was already making his way back into the bedroom. None of them had listened to him coming back in, and as far as Peyton was concern, he was at the rivercourt.

She had actually thought he'd gone there when he went out, but apparently she'd been wrong.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, but simply looked at Sawyer scrunching his nose goofily and after a moment shook his head motioning her towards her bedroom.

Actually rolling her eyes, Sawyer looked up at Peyton growling playfully. "I gotta go," She informed her mom, before she gave her another kiss to her cheek and helped her slipped down of the bed.

Walking past her dad by the doorway of the room, Sawyer sighed heavily looking up at him.

Why he had to choose to have _"Mommy&Daddy"_ time, exactly when she was so cozy into her mom's arms, huh?

Peyton hadn't notice, but Lucas was holding one of those big binder folders in his hands when he'd reentered the bedroom. She couldn't be sure what it was, but she kind of didn't have the head to start guessing right now. "Thought you'd left," She noted simply the moment Lucas sat down on the bed right next to her.

"I was just in the garage," Lucas explained needlessly and smiled softly when Peyton looked to her side at his words.

He couldn't be sure –_not one hundred percent that was_– but maybe she turned away because she'd let herself smile at the way he said the words. That was kind of the way things worked; she'd be mad, he'd be mad, they'd probably raise their voices a little, and then one would walk away until it was time to _"make up"_

It wasn't as easy as it sounded, but sometimes, more often than not, it kind of was.

"What's that?" Peyton asked quietly turning her head to look at him again. Actually, not really at _him_, but at the binder that sat on his lap.

Lucas took a deep breath at the question, and Peyton didn't miss it. Her eyebrows furrowed in a little bit of confusion. "I know it is a big deal," He admitted sincerely, and smiled one more time when Peyton's head started moving up and down slowly.

He tilted his head only enough so that he was looking right into her eyes, and at that moment the two of them smiled. "I'm sorry I pulled out a stunt on you," She admitted just as honestly, and this time around, it was Lucas' head the one that began nodding.

"I'm sorry I told Sawyer bluntly she couldn't," He let on, and by that time both their heads kept nodding. "I shouldn't have done–" Smiling he let his sentence trail off for a moment. Peyton reached up moving closer to him, and pressing herself all too close against his body. She made their foreheads meet, and their noses brush slightly together. "That" Lucas finished his statement at last, rather goofily before leaning down slightly and pressing his lips onto hers.

It was a kiss that was needed, and it was a kiss that was cherished. She let out a breath when he broke apart from her, but their eyes stayed locked. "She can," Lucas told Peyton honestly, yet her eyebrows furrowed once again in confusion. "But I just can't risk it," He said pulling away slowly from her, but this time completely. They stayed looking into each other's eyes for a good moment before another word was utter, but…it was that hint of sadness in her eyes that made it all that much harder for Lucas. "I can't risk _you_," He added, and Peyton couldn't do anything other than nod her head.

She couldn't risk it, either. Not him, not Sawyer, not her life, not _their _life together. Not even the life of that little person she had only hoped for, she…she just couldn't. She knew that a little too well, yet in fact, having the knowledge didn't mean it didn't hurt, because the truth was that it did. It hurt a lot.

"But that still doesn't mean she can't have it," Lucas spoke softly again, drawing Peyton's attention. "It doesn't mean _we_ can't have it," He stated the second their eyes firmly locked, and right before he slipped the binder onto Peyton's lap. "We still can have a big family if that's what we want,"

It hadn't been a hollow statement thrown in the air to make her happy for the time being. Without knowing so, Lucas had pretty much stated what it'll be their future.

Adoption agencies, steps, contacts, what to do and what _not_ to do, tips, advice, legal information, possible setbacks, pros, cons; that binder kept inside every piece of information Lucas had gathered together through the years to when this day came. And that had been simply because he'd just known it'd come. For the very moment Peyton took Sawyer into her arms, and he saw her face, he saw and felt that raw happiness Peyton was feeling at that moment, he simply had known she would want that again.

Lucas knew he did.

Then why he'd said Sawyer she couldn't have a baby brother when she _"asked"_ for one? He had just gotten scared; because the truth of it all was that _it was_ a big deal.

The biggest deal, at that.

One year and _four_ months after that Sunday evening, _Charlie Patrick Scott_ was joining their family.

One year and _six_ months after that same Sunday evening, _Connor David Scott_ was –_too_– joining their family.

Almost eleven months they had been waiting for Charlie. Matches happened, they certainly did, a few times, but something _else_ always happened too, and not Peyton, not Lucas could blame any of that on anybody, really.

The quiet solace was the fact of _"knowing"_ that somewhere there was still that child that was meant for their family, and not anyone else.

Sometime into the sixth month of waiting, Sawyer had come out with the name "Charlotte". She hadn't cared one bit how in the beginning she had '_requested' _for a baby brother; she'd say she'd be okay with a girl too, since all the little girls in the family were growing up –_including herself–_ and she supposedly needed someone to totter around her the very way her Aunt Brooke's little girl _used_ to do.

Not three days after that comment, she'd say how she was okay again with having a brother since the best _'cutesy'_ nickname for her sibling could be _"Charlie_" and she'd love it whether it was a girl or a boy.

That had been enough for Peyton, and naturally, for Lucas too.

From that day forward, and for the next five months, the baby they didn't even know they'd get was called _"Charlie",_ and eventually everything simply came together.

The life-changing call had come one Friday movie night at the younger's Scott household. Everybody had been there, yet, the first call from the adoption agency had been missed.

Obviously, Peyton's cell phone had been not precisely with her, but of course with Sawyer in her brand new purse she'd got only a few weeks back for Christmas. Since she was so young –_eight-years-old was apparently too young for Lucas and Peyton_– the girl didn't have a cell phone of her own, so she simply had to _"borrow"_ Peyton's from time to time. Not that the blonde cared. She really didn't, but that night in particular, she probably should have.

More so, when at the second try from the agency, Sawyer had answered the call instead of her parents. She'd been rather calm and polite though. Something her parents probably wouldn't have been, so maybe it had been a good thing she'd answered the call.

Peyton had entered the kitchen the moment Sawyer was saying into the phone something of the sort of _"Yeah, bet Montana will be okay with Mommy,"_ and that was the moment when everything kind of just happened.

A week later all of them –_Sawyer included_– were in a plane flying to Montana to meet the birth mom of that future new member of their family. Peyton had been sick the whole time and that had been all thanks to Connor, but none of them had known that by then so for the time being it really hadn't been a problem.

Not later on was he a problem either, but…so to say.

Peyton had asked Patricia –_Charlie's birth mom_– if it was okay to bring Sawyer along to that first meeting. The girl never thought there was a chance she couldn't go –after all it was _her_ brother the one in that woman's belly– but unfortunately things weren't so black and white sometimes.

Still, in the end, Patricia hadn't had a problem with the little girl, and during that first week in Montana, Sawyer had been the one who bonded the most with the woman –_and vicariously with Charlie too_– since Sawyer, unlike her parents, had no issue in moving right next to Patricia and rubbed her little hands all over her belly every time the baby moved.

Patricia had been almost six months into her pregnancy when Lucas and Peyton met her. It had been a little weird, but from the start they'd knew she was the _one_. The one that would give to them that little one they had been waiting for eleven long months.

Sure enough, on May 10th, Charlie came into the world and by all means become a Scott the very next day. Paperwork was filled, and there was never a doubt the right choices had been made.

Charlie was named Patrick after his birth mom, and that'd been –_once again_– Sawyer's idea. She'd said with all the seriousness in the world, how it was only fitting. After all, Peyton was named Elizabeth after her own birth mom, so it really was the right thing to do.

And it had been.

Peyton had been six months along with their second little boy when Charlie came along. It'd been surprising, sure. It'd also been scary and confusing in more ways than one –they were never trying, but it still happened. Just like Sawyer had, and just like Charlie had, so though many –_many_– precautions were taken, Connor Scott happened to the world just a few days after his mom's birthday in July.

He could have stay a little bit longer inside her, but for safety's sake, it had been the doctors' decision to take him out when they were sure he'd be a healthy 36weeker baby boy.

A few too many questions had been asked after at least five pregnancy tests, and many trips to the doctor office. Peyton had been barely on her twelve week when the doctors confirmed what she and Lucas already knew. The news however, were never taken the wrong way. They chose not to jump to conclusions before they'd visit the doctors, and though a bit surprising, the doctor had been able to ease a few of their worries on the very first visit. Sure, they'd described to them to worst case scenarios, but they'd also given them the choice one more time after giving them the very same statistics they'd been given a little over eight years ago.

Things weren't the same though. From the start they simply weren't the same. There were no pains, or '_red flags'_ for the doctors to worry. If her first pregnancy was an indicator that her second pregnancy could carry along complications too? Yes. They'd told them so, but they had also told them how at twelve weeks she had a healthy baby so far, and in truth, that'd been everything they'd wanted to hear all along.

The adoption agency had asked them if they would _"back out"_ their decision to adopt Charlie after Peyton informed them the news. She had stayed quiet into the phone for a moment because that thought hadn't honestly crossed her mind. She'd informed them because, well…because as Lucas put it, they kind of had the right to know, as well as Patricia did, but even after _knowing _they'd have two babies –_hardly three months apart_– in their home, at the same time, the thought of _"backing out"_ was never,_ never_ an option.

When they learned about Connor, Charlie had been "_theirs"_ for over three weeks. More baby boy clothes had been bought already; a crib, a stroller and a car-seat as well…giving him away only because he'd have a baby brother honestly sounded to Peyton as the craziest of thoughts.

And it was. She'd never give away her family, and that she'd known the very moment she married Lucas. The moment she held Sawyer for the first time. The moment that sweet nurse told her it was okay for her to hold _her son_ when she visited Charlie for the first time in the hospital's nursery.

She'd even known it the moment both babies and Sawyer were in her arms asleep one night after both boys decided 3 o'clock in the morning was the perfect hour to cry their hearts out until their big sister woke up and was there helping their parents sooth them both.

Peyton would never give any of that away, and that was simply because without it, all her life just wouldn't be what it was supposed to be.

She was meant to have a crazy, full of surprises kind of family, so what? That was just the way her life was meant to be from the start, and she'd been more than okay with that.

And have she –_or Lucas_– ever forget about just why she loved her life and how grateful she was for it, she knew it'd only take a look in any of their children's eyes to know _'Why'_, and to be more than satisfied with the reassurance they'd always find in their smiles, and giggles, and "_I love yous"_

It really was as simple as that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : TBC... :) <strong>Each chapter we'll jump a few years so next time everybody will be older and so on until we are finished :)) thx for reading.


	3. III

**Author's Note : **Thank you so much you all who are reading. I'm glad so far you'd like how this story goes. It's pretty simple but I'm glad there is stuff you like. Thanks :)

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Cinderella**

* * *

><p><em>She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed.<br>She wants to know if I approve of the dress.  
>She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away, and I need to practice my dancing…<br>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

There was giggling as she stepped down the stairs. She smiled shaking her head a little, but in all honesty, she didn't–actually, _couldn't_ care about that right now. After all, she in fact looked pretty awesome, and she wasn't saying that because her mom and aunt had just told her so, she knew she did.

That was why even though she rolled her eyes when she caught sight of not only her Dad but also of both of her rambunctious little brothers, she still didn't wipe the smile off her face for a second. "How do I look?" Sawyer asked needlessly. Maybe she already did know how she looked, but she kind of really wanted to hear what _Lucas_ had to say.

He was smiling too when his and Sawyer's eyes met, but it was more of a nervous smile, and Sawyer was sure of that much.

"Beautiful," Lucas breathed simply and for a good moment, silence filled the room.

Sawyer walked down the rest of the steps, and before Lucas said anything else she'd already reached all three boys by the den.

Her dress was kind of simple, yet she did look stunning, and Lucas could say that even though it was his baby girl who he was talking about. Two thin straps hang from her shoulders, and the –_only slightly glittery–_ black dress fell just a few inches under her knees. Her hair was down, and fairly well put-together. Lucas who had been witness of those tousled curls of hers ever since she was a little girl, was even a little impressed at how perfect those ringlets looked tonight.

It wasn't even prom night yet, but even so, she looked tonight as if she was ready to take on the world already.

She wasn't wearing too much makeup either. She kind of didn't need it. She never had. Her bright blue eyes stood up on its own, and Lucas couldn't miss just how very much they were shinning.

Not all the makeup in the world could make his matching blue eyes look any more beautiful than they already looked on his girl. That anyhow, was a fact he loved but that at the very same time scared him out of his mind.

She had been talking about the same boy for over three months. That was certainly a new for her. She'd begin dating –_formally_– sometime after she turned fifteen. Nothing was ever serious, she'd never give her heart to anyone –yet…and that was the scary part.

Not only for her certainly, but mainly for Lucas lately.

He'd seen the way her eyes shine, and the way she'd smile when she was talking about him, and as of three months ago, Lucas hadn't felt that kind of nagging feeling on the pit of his stomach in a very long time.

If he'd rather having her at home with him until she turned twenty? – Even thirty maybe? Sure. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't –_and wouldn't_– held accountable for taking that sweet little crooked smile off his little girl's face.

If she was happy, then he would learn to be happy for her. That was simply the way things were, or at the very least, needed to be.

He owed that girl that much.

"And you're going out…like _that_?" Charlie chimed in breaking the silence. His question was asked rather pointedly, his eyes squinted and everything and he was definitely more serious than Sawyer –_or anyone in the room_– had seen him before. Usually, Connor was the serious little guy, but then again, those two boys –_plus, Lucas of course_– would do anything for both their girls. That had been a fact ever since both boys could actually acknowledge how much their mom and sister needed them to _"protect" _them.

"I am going out like…_this_," Sawyer replied just as pointedly, yet fairly smugly too. Her eyes were fixed down on Charlie, who at her words furrowed his eyebrows, and twisted his lips uneasily.

"She'd get cold," Charlie stated shifting his head up so that he was looking right at Lucas. Quite honestly, the boy felt as though he _needed_ a little back up. After a moment –_when Lucas didn't come out with a fast answer_– his eyes began darting back and forth between his dad's eyes, and Sawyer's skirt, which in fact wasn't too short, but she was _his _sister ultimately, he _had _to take care of her!

"She can get a coat," Connor replied for Lucas who was obviously having a hard time not laughing at Charlie's antics. And even though Connor gave his _"suggestion"_ playfully, he didn't quite do so because he didn't agree with Charlie _–he kind of did. She'd be cold indeed_– but for some reason he still had to butt in for the simple satisfaction of contradicting his _"big"_ brother.

"She'd still be cold," Charlie retorted, losing every bit of focus he had on Lucas and Sawyer, and instead focusing on Connor.

"Would not," The boy replied quite stonily, shrugging one of his shoulders flippantly.

Charlie's eyes narrowed, and he couldn't help but purse his lips quite tightly. He honestly hated when people –actually, not people, just Connor– like going against him, _especially_, when he was right and they were wrong. "Yes,"

"Nope…,"

It wasn't even the fact that Connor was retorting that got Charlie _"angry",_ it was the way he said it. "Yeah!"

But then Sawyer giggled, and the two of them rolled their eyes in unison looking up at her. "You'll be cold," They merely sang at the same time before letting out a fit of chuckles themselves.

There were some days when that pair could actually pass as twins. Maybe not exactly because of how much they looked alike –they kind of didn't. Connor was taller than Charlie even though he was allegedly the younger. Charlie's hair was only a tad darker than Connor's, yet his wasn't curly at all. Connor's wasn't so curly either, but one way or another the boy had to have some of his mom's genes, and apparently the messy hair had been it. Charlie's hair was a lot like Lucas' for some reason – maybe it was the fact that _every_ morning he'd spend at least twenty minutes trying to match his Dad's messy, yet rather stylish hairstyle.

Both boys were mama's boys though_; that,_ they had in common. Much alike Sawyer, who was also mama's girl, but then again, she was first daddy's little girl, and more likely than not, that will never change.

"You do look beautiful…regardless all of the cold," Lucas said, at last finding his words again, yet only half-jokingly. He leaned in a little bit and dropped one of those sweet kisses to his girl's cheek. Even though he lingered the moment more than he probably should have, soon enough his eyes were back on both boys. "Enough you two," He called firmly, yet soft enough so none boys would stop smiling. "Go upstairs and get your mom and Brooke, tell them…" Honestly, he had to let his sentence trail off. He'd said _so_ many times those words over the years…by now they just didn't have all that much meaning. "Tell 'em they'd be late…"

Giggling, both Charlie and Connor were running up the stairs in a rush before saying a single other word. It was an understatement to say that not only the girls would be late if they didn't hurry up; but so would them, and though their Dad was missing game night because of Sawyer, that certainly didn't mean they would too.

They were certainly going to the game. Boys, promises, curfews and pride were simply stuff that didn't quite matter to those boys yet, so they simply obliged their Dad's wishes, and left him and Sawyer alone one more time in the living room.

Soon after –well, not really, at least half an hour passed by, but at last, all girls –_but Sawyer_– and all boys –_but Lucas_– were out of the Scott household and in their way to the game. \

If Sawyer couldn't go see _"her"_ boy taking his team to state, then Lucas couldn't be there to couch them either. That had been the promise, and surprisingly enough, there were no hard feelings from either side.

It kind of just worked well for the two of them for some reason.

At least so far.

"You and I…?"

"We are okay, Daddy," Sawyer was fast to reassure. By the time she was back downstairs in the kitchen with her dad, she was already out of all those _"fancy"_ clothes, and into more homey ones that included that perfectly messy ponytail Sawyer had learned from her mother all so many years ago.

Lucas smiled at her as she sat at the counter, and shaking a bit his head, he moved to the stove, pouring them both a cup of tea. There was silence between the two of them for a good moment after that. He put cookies he was sure none of them wanted next to the tea because that was what he thought he was supposed to do. All in all, he was nervous and not really sure about what the right thing to say or do was. He was nervous for reasons completely different than the game per se, but something of that sort anyhow.

"I don't think he's a bad boy," Lucas stated breaking the silence.

Shooting up her eyebrows, Sawyer let out a chuckle she couldn't keep inside, even though she was well aware her Dad wasn't lying. "I know," She said simply shrugging a little bit one of her shoulders. "It's best for him if none of us is there tonight," She added, and now it was Lucas' turn to raise his eyebrow. "You're harder on him than any other of the guys on the team, and you know it…" Sawyer explained upon that incredulous face her Dad gave her.

Lucas could have retort that, but he kind of couldn't, and that was because she was kind of right.

"And I'd probably be way too nervous not to start making faces every time the other team makes a point, so I think it is okay the two of us are _here_, and not troubling poor Pete with _my_ faces, and _your_ yells there Daddy,"

Lucas looked steadily into her eyes while at the same time trying to come out with a decent enough idea to come back after that _"statement"_

"In my defense," He called before he was even sure of the words that would next come out of his mouth. "He's been skipping practice," He argued weakly making his daughter laugh.

That was certainly a weak one. "Just a couple of times, and it was your fault anyway," She said fair too smugly, before moving closer to Lucas' side, and leaning in against his arm. She wrapped her arm around him, and rested her cheek over his forearm looking up slightly at him. "I am right," She stated scrunching up her nose in that very way she'd been doing for as long as she had been able to _"talk"_ her dad into doing things he more than likely wouldn't do otherwise.

Nodding, Lucas heaved a deep sigh Sawyer had to smile at; he was actually acknowledging _she _was right.

"It's scary though," Sawyer said in something just above a whisper before Lucas could utter a single word back. She hadn't pulled away from him, yet she had looked down and began fidgeting with her fingers.

Whatever it was, it was scary indeed for her, and Lucas was able enough to tell that.

"What is that?" Lucas asked back after giving her –_both, really_– a moment to somehow brace themselves.

Sawyer looked up at him thoughtfully for a few seconds before she heaved a sigh herself, and at last –_and rather reluctantly_– pulled away from her father. "The _not _knowing," She explained far too cryptically for Lucas' taste.

"Not knowing…" He echoed not even attempting not to sound confused. He was in fact way too confused at that one for some reason.

Maybe he shouldn't be though.

"You go out, you talk, you…you kiss," Sawyer began explaining making him cringe effortlessly. She didn't mean wrong, and she was somehow anyway sure Lucas knew that. "But you don't know when that changes, when…when it becomes more," She stressed uneasily, shifting her eyes once again so they were not meeting her Dad's. "You just _don't_ know," She added after a moment, and Lucas wasn't oblivious of that vulnerability her voice was carrying. He waited in silence one more time, and then after a beat just smiled at her tucking his finger under her chin so that way he could see into those bright blue eyes of hers.

"And I don't mean more as in _more_…" She stressed one more time upon Lucas' silence, and unfortunately, he knew very well the difference between those two _"mores"._ He'd actually been afraid of both ever since she stopped thinking boys had the cooties. "I mean more as in just…more," She kept rambling, by that time however, softening completely the urgency on her voice, and sighing as soon as the words finished coming out of her mouth.

"I don't think you are scared about not knowing," Lucas began speaking softly. He was using that fatherly tone of voice he actually reserved quite solely for Sawyer. It wasn't as if he didn't talk about things that mattered with the boys; he did, and that was exactly the point, they were his boys, that girl before his eyes was_ his_ girl.

His little girl; so of course, he had different ways and tones, and everything when addressing _her_ especially. "I think you might be scared because you _do_ know," He said, and it was actually pretty darn hard for him not to smile at the way her eyes fell into a squint. She was definitely his daughter. "Sometimes you can know something far too well…_with_ your heart," He called before she could start arguing, as Lucas was sure enough she would. Her eyes widened, and she lifted up her eyes meeting his with that pout already set on her lips; arguing was just what she was about to do. He knew her all that well after all. "But then the moment you start trying so hard to make more sense out of it _with_ your head," He stated looking pointedly at her. Sawyer almost rolled her eyes, but instead of actually doing so, she chose to shake a little her head, and ducked it too.

He was in a way kind of right and she kind of hated it to admit it.

"Then it'll become messy and you'll be feeling as if you didn't know that, that is already so clear to your heart," Lucas explained, and for the couple of minutes that he talked, things actually seemed as simpler as he was explaining them to Sawyer.

If only they were.

Actually, if only they were at _seventeen_.

"I guess all you gotta do now kid, is remember what's more important," Sawyer sighed at his words, and Lucas couldn't help but smile.

It really wasn't that hard of a task, and he was positive she did know that. "Maybe what is scary is not the _'not knowing'_, but the opposite honey, the '_knowing'_," He kissed her cheek slowly, and even though she wasn't still entirely sure, she did smile back at her dad when he pulled away from her, and their eyes met. That was enough for Lucas.

It certainly was.

In any case, before he completely left the kitchen and allowed her to lose herself into her own thoughts, Lucas told her the one thing years had thought him, and today, the fact of being talking with her proved its accuracy. "There is nothing to be scared about knowing, kid…"

_· Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
>Just glowing and telling us all they had planned<br>She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
>But I need to practice my dancing<br>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"·_

"_Ahem,"_

_Peyton didn't even have to say a word; she just stood by the doorway and with her hand on her hip looked at the two of them quite questionably. Sawyer stifled a chuckle, and Lucas just shook his head looking down._

"_Momma!" Sawyer yelled not missing another beat, and running in her mom's direction, gripping her tiny arms all around her legs. Peyton smiled, actually, she couldn't help but chuckle, and after a small moment –when Lucas did no intention to look up at her from Sawyer's play-table, Peyton focused her solely attention on her three-year-old genius. "You're playing with Daddy?" It really wasn't a question; it was a plain statement Peyton tried like hell to make sound as a question._

_Maybe it was so Lucas wouldn't feel so embarrassed at being "caught"_

_Or better yet, maybe it was so Lucas would feel a little bit **more **embarrassed at being "caught" with his hands on the little tea cup and saucer. _

"_I'm the princess," Sawyer called far too smugly looking up at Peyton. Her eyes were firmly fixed on her mom's, and she was smiling at the too familiar way how her mom slipped her fingers through her curls. _

"_You're a beautiful princess, baby," Peyton said sincerely, offering Sawyer her best smile before shifting her eyes where an overly blushed Lucas was. "Do you wanna tell me what Daddy is?" She asked as seriously as she could sound. The moment 'Daddy,' came out of her lips, Lucas slowly lifted up his face. Their eyes didn't meet, yet his and Sawyer's did._

_The girl let out a perfect fit of chuckles before running back to the spot her Daddy was. She wrapped her arms around his neck so tightly that Lucas didn't have an option but to smile at her enthusiasm._

"_Daddy's the prince," Sawyer stated chuckling as if she were telling her mom the most obvious of answers. After all she had spent a whole lot of time putting that perfect glittery tiara on top of his head. The least her Momma could do was acknowledge how he was also of the royalty, right?_

_Stifling yet another chuckle, Peyton nodded her head, and just smiled at the two of them. "Of course,"_

_Sawyer matched her motion strongly, and after flashing a grin at her Dad, she turned to look at Peyton rather pointedly. She hadn't let go of her Dad for a second, of course. "We are getting married, mommy. Do you mind if I marry Daddy, too?" She asked with all the seriousness in the word._

_Sawyer wasn't chuckling at all then, so even though Peyton's jaw did drop a little, she didn't chuckle either; she just kept smiling. "W-Why would I mind?" She asked back instead of answer something lame. Answering questions with another question wasn't too cool either, but she really didn't know what else to say._

"_Cause you married Daddy, first," Sawyer noted matter of factly, before letting out a sigh. "But can I mommy? Please," She asked with the cutest of pouts before Peyton simply had to nod her head._

_What else was she supposed to say, right?_

"You told her you married me because I was the person you loved the most in the whole world," Peyton parroted only half-jokingly. Both her hands were tangled into Lucas hair –which certainly needed a cut, but she kind of didn't mind about that right now.

She was sitting on the lap of the man she also loved the most in the whole word, and her head was resting as it always should onto his shoulder. She was also smiling, of course. People sometimes said how girls' wedding day is their happiest day. Well, being the mom of that girl who's getting married –_to the boy she truly, honestly loved_– made of that day a pretty darn happy one for her too.

Peyton was almost positive Sawyer had been smiling –_nonstop_– for the last six months, and that; that was simply something she couldn't not be happy about.

"You were the person she loved the most, so…" Peyton continued explaining, but the instant Lucas' head ducked slightly at her words, she smiled nervously and bit on her bottom lip a little too strongly. She was sure Lucas was happy for Sawyer too…of course he was, but somehow that still didn't mean this was completely easy for him.

In less than half an hour he'd be giving away his little girl. In all honesty, it wasn't easy at all.

But then again, he was happy for her, so it was pretty much a bittersweet feeling what he was carrying around, and even though he was trying to hide it, there was not so much he could hide from Peyton.

"So she married you," With a small soft kiss to his lips, Peyton let her words lingered for a short moment. "She'd still love you, Luke," She promised with a small chuckle she couldn't keep inside.

Matching it, Lucas looked up at her eyes. That was honestly, all she needed to do to put him back at ease; laugh. "I know," He said with a small nod of his head. "I know they are doing the right thing, I know…Hell; I know they are gonna be happy, cuz…" Shaking his head slightly he let his sentence trail off.

Peyton's eyebrow quirked, but she still let him be for a few seconds. "Because," She tried offering Lucas a soft smile, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

He almost shivered –_she still had that effect on him_– but after gaining control over his emotions, he simply shrugged his shoulders. "I know what it is like to fall in love of a Sawyer at seventeen…and I also know what it is to love one more than anything in the world, and…I can actually see that in that boy's eyes," He said _attempting_ to sound carelessly.

As if…Peyton laughed at his words, and kissed him one more time. "His name is Pete," She reminded him needlessly, and rather playfully.

Lucas chuckled, but also couldn't help but roll his eyes. He was well aware his name was _Pete_. "How many years you and I have been married?" He asked Peyton seriously as if he actually didn't know exactly the answer to that.

The question did take Peyton aback though, but she still couldn't wipe off the smile from her face. "We've been married Twenty five years, and just a couple of months," She replied just –well,_ almost_ as seriously as Lucas asked the question.

"Twenty five," He echoed, and Peyton meekly nodded her head a few times. "Fifteen minutes ago I greeted your Dad and he called me _'Rake-boy'._ As far as I'm concerned, Pete-boy whatever, stays _'Boy',_ all right?" He said so seriously, yet even though Peyton tried, and tried hard, she couldn't keep laugher at bay.

"In my Dad's defense," She called still chuckling at him. Lucas however, only shook his head a little bit even though by that time of course he had matched her silly smile already. "You _did_ try to kill him with a rake, babe," She said caressing Lucas' cheek goofily before giving him that long –_all that much needed_– kiss she'd been dying to give him ever since she walked into the room and found him –_pretty much_– pouting and brooding by himself.

"She'd be okay, right?" Lucas asked far too quietly once her chuckles had died slightly, and she'd pulled away from him after the kiss.

Peyton thought for a few seconds with a smile on her face. She looked at him, but not just looked; she looked into his eyes fairly thoughtfully for a long moment before shrugging one of her shoulders. "She would be more than okay," She said as sincerely as she could possibly sound. She wasn't saying the words just because he'd asked her, she was telling those words out of experience really.

Long ago –actually, twenty five years and just a couple of months ago, she had married her very own "_Pete_" or "_Boy"_ or _"Rake-boy"_ or whatever really –she'd married him, and in fact, there wasn't something she'd wished the most for her daughter than the very same feeling she'd felt for over twenty five years when looking into those boy's eyes.

Sawyer had been lucky enough to find that _'Boy'_ too, and now she was only making it all official.

Peyton had said the truth; she'd be more than okay.

They all would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : <strong>Next one is the last one! Thanks a lot for reading** :)**


	4. IV

**Author's Note : **Last one ! Thanks for reading ! :)

**PS :** Just to put it out there, I'm still writing _"For Blue Skies_" have a bunch written of it actually, but, I'm still deciding how I wanna wrap it up and that's been just plain _hard_ so...yeah, that's why I haven't start posting that one properly. Need to know how I'm gonna end it before I do it. - And also, there is also this _other_ story I'm writing, have also quite some written already. Kind of rewriting history, back season 3, Jake - Luke - Peyton drama with tons of twists and blah blah hehehe but well, I also wanna write a bit more of that one before I start posting it. Will try to post something real soon though.

Thanks to all of you who read this btw. Long time no see I know but it meant a lot you took the time to read this nonetheless :)) Ciao for now :)

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Cinderella**

* * *

><p><em>So I will dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew…_

She had stared at him for a while, standing at the end of the living room, thinking and just plain hesitating to come in. Lucas pretended he didn't see her and just focused on his laptop. He laughed though, when at last, those little feet walked slowly into the room.

"Ahem," Lucas cleared his throat looking up from his laptop the moment she stood right in front of him. She was _so_ little, even for her age; she was petite and fragile like a porcelain doll. She was the little woman Lucas loved the most though. "May I help you?" He asked her simply with a tiny bit of a smile. She simply nodded her head. "What's that?"

She thought for a moment, then looked up at his eyes. "Mommy is okay, right? She's coming home tonight?" Her voice was kind of shaky and Lucas knew she was scared.

He softened his features, and reached down taking the little girl into his arms. He sat her on his lap, and she didn't hesitate to rest her little head on his chest. Lucas nodded his head reassuringly and whispered a _"yes she is,"_ softly into her hair as he kissed her head fondly.

"Grandpa," Mia began, looking up at Lucas' eyes one more time. "But she's still at the hospital, right?" One more time Lucas nodded his head at the question. "Then why are you here and not there with her grandpa?"

Lucas chuckled a little bit at this question in particular. "Because I'd rather be with _you_ right now than at the boring hospital. Besides, grandma is with your mommy, remember?"

Now it was time for Mia to chuckle. Her head began nodding then. "I know, I know," She said giggling as she buried her head in her grandpa's chest. "But I just wanna see her! See mommy and Daddy and…"

"Hey," Lucas called goofily when Mia let her sentence trail off. "Say it kiddo, I know you are dying to see the new baby too,"

Mia shook her head but she kept giggling too. Of course she wanted to see her new baby brother too –she really just hoped her grandpa was right and her mommy was really okay as he said so. "I am kinda nervous though grandpa," She admitted, twisting her lips, and looking up at him with those puppy blue eyes of hers.

In that moment, Lucas didn't see Sawyer in Mia's face, but there, clear as water, he saw _Peyton_ –he saw those very same mannerisms Peyton has been doing ever since he'd known her there in their granddaughter's face. Mia was _so_ like Sawyer, but she was also _so_ like Peyton; Lucas kind of loved that about her to be honest. "I know you are, pretty girl, but it'll be okay, I promise you that. It is okay to be nervous though…" His words made Mia grow a little too pensive.

"Are _you_ nervous Grandpa?" Mia asked back quite seriously after a moment.

Lucas in any case, did nod his head for Mia's surprise. "_You are?"_ She asked again with wide eyes and surprise in her voice.

Lucas chuckled but nodded his head strongly. "Of course I am," He assured her confidently. "Remember how your Mommy was my very own baby girl once upon a time?" Mia giggled, but also nodded her head. "I worry about her all the time because I love her. I want her to be happy just as I want you and your grandma and all our family to be happy too…I was very worried when Sawyer went into the hospital," He shrugged his shoulders at that statement –it was hard to admit; especially to his six-year-old granddaughter, but it was the truth nonetheless. "I was worried after your little brother was born but now that we know they are both okay I'm a little less worried,"

Mia didn't look all that convinced though –however, it was for complete different reasons. "Is the baby going to cry a lot?" She asked, and Lucas couldn't help but let out a bunch of chuckles at that. He wasn't answering and so Mia decided to add, "When we went to see him at the hospital he wouldn't stop crying! We saw him grandpa!" She noted seriously, her voice high-pitched while Lucas was simply unable to stop laughing at that little 6-year-old's seriousness.

In the end, she gave up and laughed too. "I hope he doesn't," She said because she really was hoping for that.

The two of them were still laughing when after a few moments Lucas' phone began buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and read the text message he had just gotten and smiled. "It's your grandma, she says they are finally getting in the car, your mommy will be here real soon buddy," Mia smiled too and nodded her head quite strongly.

"Okay," She said with a bright smile before hopping down of Lucas' lap. "I'm gonna go finish their welcome sign, okay grandpa? You promise you call me as soon as they get here?"

Lucas' head bobbed steadily up and down. "I promised little girl," He assured her; Mia matched his notion and nodded too right before she started walking in the opposite direction from Lucas.

"Grandpa," Mia called softly before stepping out of the living room. Lucas simply looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "Are you worried all the time about Uncle Charlie and Uncle Connor too?"

Lucas didn't even think about it. He was nodding his head as soon as the words were out of Mia's little mouth. "Yes I do sweetie…yes I do…"

Mia smiled at him but it was kind of sadly. "That's a lot of worrying to do, don't you think?" She asked even though she didn't wait for the answer. She shrugged her shoulders and before Lucas could say anything, she was already in her bedroom in front of her little desk working on her Mommy's and Daddy's and new little brother's "_Welcome_" sign; it really had to be _perfect_.

Mia surely wanted them all to be happy too –just like her Grandpa Luke did.

_& I'll dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight…And she'll be gone…<em>

She couldn't understand why she was _so_ scared, this wasn't even the first time she was doing it, but she really _really_ was anyway. "Mom…"

Peyton looked back when Sawyer called her name and could only breathe in deeply at that uneasy expression on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked calmly before looking over at Pete and giving him a "_Go ahead_" as he went to put on the car seat for his new baby boy in the car.

Peyton turned to look back at that daughter of hers as soon as he was out of sight. "Look, I already texted Luke and told him we were on our way already, so…we really wanna hurry up honey, they are expecting us soon," Peyton tried to explain sweetly, as she moved so that she was closer to Sawyer and her brand new baby boy again.

"Would you mind just carrying him out for me?" Sawyer asked uneasily, looking back at forth between her mom and the teeny tiny small infant in the basinet before her. "Please mom," She said again when Peyton didn't answer.

"Uh-huh, sure…" She replied at last, not wanting to push Sawyer even more –_for now_ anyway. It had been after all some rough couple of days but hopefully she would come around soon enough. "Come here little man," Peyton chanted to that sweet little boy she knew she loved already so so much. "Why do you have to be so cute, huh?" She asked him playfully as she nestled him close to her chest. "It's not fair with all the ladies and stuff, you know? They are all gonna fall for you baby boy," She said making a funny face to the baby even though he was only half awake.

Sawyer did laugh at her words, and at that sound Peyton made yet another funny face and looked up at her daughter shrugging her own shoulders. "You are going to have to deal with _a lot_ as he grows up. Believe me_, I_ would know," Peyton said knowingly, because seriously, she _did_ know, she was after all the mom of _two_ –_handsome_– boys –only not too small anymore and that honestly only make things all the more difficult.

Sawyer smiled, but her smile wasn't a complete happy smile. "I feel as if I already dealt with enough mom," She admitted sadly looking over at that fragile little baby in her mom's arms. That was _her_ very own baby boy, but to be honest, Sawyer was borderline terrified to even hold him.

Peyton softened her featured and heaved a sigh. "I can understand you feel that way, but he's okay now, Sawyer. I know you, and I know all you're capable of, caring for this one will be a piece of cake," She promised, smiling again, and handing Sawyer her baby boy one more time. "He needs you. _Mia_ needs you. Pete does too. I've told you this before, you got this little family of your own now, and I know it's not easy all the time, but you are not going to find the answer by pulling away from those people, you are going to find it _in them_," Peyton stressed knowingly looking back and forth between Sawyer and the baby now. "Did you and Pete pick out a name for him already?"

Sawyer listened to every word Peyton had told her; every single little word. She understood what she said, and she wished one day soon she could be as strong as her mom always seemed to be. She nodded her head after a few seconds. "Yeah…" She said quietly looking down at her baby. He was fast falling asleep and Sawyer couldn't help but loving him a little bit more every time she looked at that perfect little face of his. "Chris…Christopher…We, we thought it just fitted…"

Peyton couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her mouth. "It does," She agreed with a nod of her head. "You guys are going to be okay, _Chris_ is going to be okay, I can tell that," She promised, and Sawyer couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the way her mom said the words –she was even almost chirping.

"When did you become such an optimist anyway mom?" Sawyer asked only half-seriously as the two of them, plus baby Christopher, were already making their way out of Sawyer's former hospital room.

Peyton laughed, and rolling her eyes she turned to look back at her daughter and newest grandson. "The day you were born goof," She reminded her with a laugh before wrapping her arm around her daughter and finally stepping out of the hospital.

Even though baby Chris was born full term, he was born with a little bit of a heart defect that had made his stay in the hospital a little bit longer. He had been in surgery a couple of times, but as his doctors had told everybody that morning, they didn't see a reason why that baby couldn't grow up perfectly healthy now.

They had fixed everything that was there to be fixed in his little heart and that was all that should matter now –to Sawyer, to Pete, and to everybody in their family –Peyton was sure of that.

* * *

><p>Sawyer was surprised –<em>happily<em> surprised actually, when she walked into her house only to find two of the loves of her life laying soundly asleep on the couch. The lights were dim, and in that moment Sawyer realized she had indeed taken a little too long to get out of the hospital as her mom told her.

She smiled anyway because after almost two weeks, she was _oh-so_ glad to see her daughter in a place other than a hospital room for only a few minutes. She crouched down on the floor next to Lucas and her daughter, and placed a hand to Mia's back only to wake up Lucas in the process instead of the sleeping little girl. "Hey Daddy, it's just me," She assured him softly, upon seeing that protective way he tightened his hold on Mia's little body.

Sawyer was smiling a little bit when Lucas finally opened his eyes and looked properly at her. "Hi," He said huskily, looking around the room now. "Where's the little man?"

Sawyer chuckled this time at his voice, and at how confused he looked. "Still outside, Pete's getting him out of the car, I wanted to see Mia first," She explained, looking one more time at her baby girl.

Lucas shook his head a bit. "It took you so long to come home," He told her grumpily before staring into her big blue eyes and smiling at her. "She was very impatient to see you, but we were also sleepy, I'm sorry," Lucas said still with the smile on his face, upon the small frown that formed in his 'little girl's' face.

Sawyer sighed, but had to match her Dad's smile when he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you guys are home," Lucas promised, and Sawyer could only nod her head. It meant really so much to be home –she could at last be a complete family with her own little girl and her brand new son and her husband, and her mom and dad and her brothers, and just everybody that loved her and that she simply loved back.

"You want me to help you put her to bed?" Lucas offered after a moment, and Sawyer nodded her head one more time.

The moment Lucas was carrying Mia out of the living room with Sawyer in tow; Pete was finally making his way into the house with new baby boy in his arms and Peyton in tow as well. They all looked at each other and laughed before getting back to their tasks; getting Mia to bed, getting Chris home –at last.

Lucas put Mia on top of her bed, but stepped outside to let Sawyer do the rest of the job after kissing his little granddaughter good night. Truth was, Mia wasn't so little anymore –not compared with Chris at least, but Lucas would still always love her as the baby girl who came from _his_ baby girl.

As Sawyer put on some PJs on Mia, the little girl stirred sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Mama," She called quietly without completely even opening her eyes. That touch was her mom's –she could tell that without even looking at her.

Sawyer smiled, and whispered a "_yeah_" before leaning in to kiss Mia's forehead. "I missed you so much, Mia," She promised strongly, and Mia could barely only nod her head. "I love you little girl,"

"Me too, mama…" Mia replied groggily as she slipped under the covers of her bed with her mom's help. "It's baby home yet for good?" She asked, already with her eyes closed and right before her thumb found the way to her mouth.

Sawyer chuckled but nodded her head. "Yes sweet girl, we are all home for good now…"

Already in her sleep, Mia managed to form a smile and nodded. "Good…"

And that, was simply the sweetest little whisper Sawyer had listened to in a very, very long time already…

"Okay, so we are going to leave now…leave you two to it," Peyton announced somewhat sadly looking over at Pete and Sawyer and of course, _baby Chris_ –she was _so_ in love with him, she seriously did not want to leave her newest grandson quite yet, but…she just _had_ to. Sawyer and Pete, they needed to start getting into the routine of being a family of 4 already. "You too knuckleheads, we are leaving," She all but ordered looking at those so-called uncles of Chris. Both Connor and Charlie that had gotten to the house after the hospital as well, couldn't help but roll their eyes –they could be into their twenties already and Peyton could still boss them around the very same way she did when they were 6 or 7…

That was Peyton though, that was who she was, and they loved her all the same anyways.

However, when they got into the car –all four of them, Lucas, Peyton, Connor and Charlie, Lucas asked for just a couple more minutes. He stepped out of the car and promised he'd be right back.

When he went inside the house again, Sawyer and baby Chris where already in his new room while Pete got ready a bottle in the kitchen. Lucas apologized but promised he'd be quick as he went down the hall and into Chris' baby room.

Sawyer was surprised to see him again but still smiled in Lucas' direction from the rocking chair she had already settled with that little man of hers in her arms. "Daddy…"

"Hey Sweetie, I, I'm sorry, I…I just forgot to tell you something," Lucas attempted to explain as he slowly walked so that he was closer to Sawyer and Chris. He knelt next to the rocking chair and placed a hand softly over Chris tiny head.

She didn't know why, not at all, but already Sawyer was feeling tears filling her eyes.

"I can't even imagine what you felt after Chris was born and they found out something was wrong with him…"

Yep, sure enough, Lucas had hardly begun explaining, and Sawyer had already let a couple of tears fall down to her cheek. She wiped her eyes, but still kept her stare on her Dad and her baby.

"I never said anything about it, because…because I just didn't know _how_, but…God, Sawyer I'm so proud of you. I was impressed by how you handled the whole thing, I know it was scary all the way through now, and it still is, I know that, but you still did hell of a job kid…I'm really _really_ proud,"

Sawyer chuckled, but she was also crying softly by then. "Daddy, come on, you don't have to do this, I know," She tried to tell him only to have Lucas shaking his head.

"Shush," He ordered playfully shifting his eyes from Chris, up to Sawyer's. "I _do_ have to; you are still my baby girl, all right? And I…I'm just proud of the daughter and the mom and the wife and the everything you are still growing up to be," They both smiled between tears then. "These kids are lucky to have you, believe that," Lucas told her strongly, and way too confident before getting up of the floor. This time he put his big broad had on Sawyer's cheek and locked eyes with her seriously. "I love you baby," He told her one more time that night kissing her forehead strongly and lingering a little bit before he pulled back.

"I love you too, Daddy," Sawyer promised back with a nod of her head before looking back down at the tiny sleeping baby in her arms. "Thank you," Lucas was already by the door, but turned back to look at her squinting his eyes. "For everything you said Dad, for always believing in me, for everything you taught me…just thanks,"

Lucas smiled, and simply nodded his head one last time before finally stepping out of Chris' nursery. Even when he looked at Sawyer that night, Lucas still found so hard to believe it had been almost _27_ years since _Sawyer_ was the small fragile baby in _his_ arms…

If only they stayed that small…

But then again, if they did, then Lucas wouldn't have his grandkids, or all the memories he'd made with his family as his kids grew up…or all the memories they all still had to make…

Okay, so maybe it was okay they grew up…as long as they never forgot the things that were really important in life…family; _their_ family one of those things.

When Lucas got into his car again, he laughed when he found Peyton asking the boys for more grandkids already. He laughed and then all four of them kept joking all the way until they reached the house.

Now it was okay to laugh and celebrate. A couple of weeks back, with everything that had happened after baby Chris was born, joking had been so out of the question. They all had instead been more like in an state of mourning...

It was hard to see their kids going through hardships; that was hard, but sometimes, seeing them overcome those same hardships was almost worth the time it took…

"Lucas!" And of course, there was Peyton's voice breaking him from his _oh-so_ profound thoughts. "You okay?" She asked him stifling a laugh when Lucas almost jumped at her words.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He replied, trying as hell to sound nonchalant to no avail. Peyton knew him far too well to be fool by him.

"Yeah, right," She told him back only a bit sarcastically before Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist and she had to giggle when he started kissing her neck –it was _so not_ the time, they had the boys over tonight from all nights precisely. She couldn't deny however how good it felt… "You are going to get us into trouble," Peyton whispered, turning her head to kiss rapidly Lucas' lips.

He laughed but didn't let go of her. "I'm glad we fought for Sawyer and got her once upon a time. I'm glad we never gave up; I'm glad _you_ never gave up…I'm glad we fought for the boys. I'm glad we fought for ourselves and never forgot how to love the other even when it was hard to do it…"

Peyton sighed and Lucas kissed her neck one more time –what they had? It was good…it was the closest thing to _perfect_ she knew.

"Yeah… me too, Luke…" Peyton breathed at last and Lucas just smiled. "I love you,"

This was the girl he loved –had _always_ loved and will _always_ love. It really came down to just that; he loved her, she loved him, and together, they'd made a life…

The rest would simply fall into place…eventually.

_~fin~_


End file.
